Digimon Tamers What If? - The Broken Tamer
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: How would Megidramon reappear? What would cause this to happen? This is a just a little brief snippet of a story idea I came up with after seeing a fanart of Megidramon with Takato in his palm with glowing red eyes. I may work more on it, if not hey maybe someone will be inspired to write one. R&R let me know what you think. This fic can be considred a Rukato or Jurato fic.


**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **[Digimon Tamers What If?: Broken Tamer]**

 **(A/N: I was inspired to do this fic from a fanart drawing of Megidramon with Takato in his claw with glowing red eyes. I'll try to find the link, found it on a random Google search. I wondered what kind of situation would cause the young tamer to lose it and let Megidramon out again. And it came from an episode of Tamers with Takato and Guilmon fighting a particular digimon that while might have seemed like an insignificant character; turned out to be very crucial. Well let me know what you think.)**

 **[Katou Family Restaurant]**

"Please don't do this Takato! That's just what that thing wants you to do… Just wait for the others…You can't fight her on your own. She's too powerful..." Jeri's breaths were labored.

Each intake of air shot pain up along her left side, blood seeped through towel she had against her ribs. The young girl kept as much pressure on the area as she could, but her strength waned. She just sat there looking at what was once her family's restaurant and home; now nothing more then just smoldering ruins. To her side Calumon, the cute loveable digimon always full of joy and energy cried, pressing himself against Jeri.

He kept asking her if she was ok and what was going on, and why they couldn't just get away from this awful place, but Jeri wasn't thinking about him right now, or the fact that she was just meters away from the bodies of her family; or how cold she was starting to feel.

The only thing she could think about was the young teenager standing before her. To his side a red dinosaur roughly the same size as the boy stood next to him. Together they had their backs towards Jeri as they stared down the creature that caused all this destruction. Another digimon, a dinosaur-type in fact, but not like Guilmon. This one was far larger and deadlier than any digimon the young partners had ever faced.

Takato's D-Power had taken a while to get a reading on cybernetic creature, it resembled a RustTyranomon, but his digivice produced the name BloodTyranomon. A variant of the RustTyranomon only instead of a Mega-level Virus Cyborg Type, this one read as a Mega-level Vaccine Cyborg Type.

That didn't matter to Takato or Guilmon, they had heard Jeri's pleas and knew she was seriously wounded in need of help fast, but that had to wait. The only thing on their minds was one emotion and a seemly appropriate action: Rage and vengeance.

The digimon the size of a house looked at Takato and Guilmon with robotic eyes that glowed a deep crimson, locked onto the two. The flames from the still burning building seemed to make the dino-cyborg's blood red armor, where it got it's name from, illuminate; giving the beast an appearance of a demon from hell. From its metallic maw a deep laugh erupted.

"Yes! That's right you pathetic human-child! Listen to her; run away while you can. Wait for your friends if you want to. But you both know as well as I do, you are not going to. Not when we have so much unfinished business between the three of us, isn't that right?"

Takato didn't reply, he had his head hung low, fists clenched into tight balls as blood seeped through his fingers. The young tamer's body shook with boiling anger. Next to him Guilmon glared at BloodTyranomon with a low and feral growl. Like his tamer, Guilmon only felt nothing but hate and contempt for the being before him. She had taken so much from the two, and now…

White froths of foam formed in the corners of Guilmon's mouth, like a rabid dog. At this point, he and Takato both might as well have been. It was only shear will that kept the two from attacking.

"Takato!" a voice the enrage teen didn't expect to hear called out to him, Rika's.

The sound of her voice had only shaken him momentarily, he only glanced back to see her running up with her partner Renamon, but he quickly turned away seeing Jeri laying not too away.

"Oh my god…" Rika said as she and Renamon stopped, kneeling next to her, "Jeri…"

"Rika…thank goodness you're here." It was getting harder for Jeri to speak; her skin was cold as Rika touched her wounded friend, the redhead eyes widened with fear. "Takato, Guilmon…"

"No, no don't speak Jeri! Takato! We need to get Jeri to a hospital now! Renamon!"

At her master's command Renamon, was already to her feet, "Yes Rika, you don't need to say another word. Guilmon and I will hold this monster long enough for you and Takato to get Jeri out of here."

"No…"

It took Renamon, Rika, and a weakened Jeri by surprise as Takato uttered that one word. Not just what he said, but how he said it. Something in his voice just didn't seem like the young boy, and it scared them.

"No? What do you mean no? Jeri's dying!" Rika yelled out, tears already starting to come from her eyes.

She already tried her best to keep it together for Jeri's sake, and now with Takato…

"We have to get her some help now! Renamon and Guilmon can handle that digimon, Jeri needs us!"

"No Rika…", again Takato spoke calmly in a cold tone, "You and Renamon get her to safety. Guilmon and I will handle this.

"What? Are you insane? Did you hit your head? We need…" Rika cired out, only to be cut off.

"NO!", Takato raged out in an icy tone.

He turned to face Rika; the expression on his face sent a chill down her spine. His eyes, they were glowing a fiery blood red, the emotion of anger washed all over Takato's face.

"She's mine… she's ours. We are going to make her pay, WE WILL MAKE HER SUFFER!" the familiar words were like toxic venom as he spewed them forth. Rika and Jeri both couldn't believe what they were seeing in the young boy.

This couldn't be the same goofy fun-loving kid they considered a dear friend and close to their hearts. This wasn't Takato at all.

Renamon approached Guilmon placing a hand on his shoulder; he had mostly remained quiet, save for the low growling. When her paw touched Guilmon's body, she quickly jerked her hand back as he suddenly lunged at her, snapping his teeth at her like a wild animal. Right now, that's all she saw in her friend, a wild animal. His eyes had already glazed over in their feral state, foam dribbling from his maw as he took another snap at Renamon, this time she leapt back a few feet. Rika had seen fear in Renamon's eyes before, but nothing like this.

"Takato…" Jeri whispered out before fainting.

Rika at a loss for words, could only stare in shock at her friend as he and Guilmon both looked at BloodTyranomon. The two walked towards the beast, who if one looked upon her face could see nothing but pure joy. As the young tamer neared the Cybernetic dinosaur, Guilmon started to glow next to him, Digivoling. However this transformation had been one Rika hoped never see again. This side of Takato or Guilmon ever again.

She knew just how much negative emotions could affect the relationship of a Tamer and partner, but once again, the young redhead had to watch as a dear friend let those emotions overtake him. With Jeri's weak cold body in her arms, the only thing Rika could do was cry.

When the flames died away, an all too familiar and deadly figured remained. The armored serpentine dragon of crimson let out a terrifying roar that seemed to cause the entire area to quake.

"No…Guilmon…" Renamon uttered out as she looked at what her friend had now become…Megidramon.

 **End**

 **(A/N: I kinda suck at endings, but well tell me what you think overall. I do kinda have a fic idea actually, and it will go more into detail as to who BloodTyranomon is and just what lead to this event. Drop a review and let me know what you think.)**


End file.
